LOZMM3D: Items
There are a series of items Link uses in this game, and a lot of them also have upgrades as well. Swords Link uses a wide variety of swords, most swords are usually used by the B-Button. Kokiri Sword This is the sword the Link will have this from the start of the game. It has a short range and doesn't do much damage. But this is your ticket out of Clock Town once Link turns back into a human. Razor Sword Once you have either have the Fire Arrow or have defeated Goht and bring Spring to the Mountains, you can have your sword re-forged and become this weapon: The Razor Sword. However, you need 100 Rupees and 24 Game Hours in order to get the weapon, during this time you'll be without a sword. Once it's done however, you'll have the Razor Sword which does roughly twice the damage as the Kokiri Sword. There's a catch however, the Razor Sword is only good for 100 hits before it turns back into the Kokiri Sword (it can also turn back into the Kokiri Sword when you return to the first day). Gilded Sword By defeating Goht and bringing Spring to the Mountains, compete in the Goron Race and win 1st place to get Gold Dust, if you already have the Razor Sword, give the Smithery a bottle full of Gold Dust and he'll forge your Razor Sword for free, it takes another 24 Game Hours to make (you'll be without a sword in the mean time). Once it's finished, you'll have the Gilded Sword, which has a longer range and does 3 times the damage of the Kokiri Sword, but more importantly it's a permanent upgrade and will not turn back into the Kokiri Sword. Great Fairy Sword By collecting all 15 Stray Fairies in the Stone Tower Temple, and returning them to the Fairy Fountain at Ikanna Canyon, the Great Fairy will give you this weapon. It does roughly 1.5 times the damage of the Gilded Sword. However, it has several drawbacks. One of them is that it must be used to the button you assign it to, and it's also quite big and heavy, meaning it must be used with 2 hands, so you can't use a shield with this sword. Shields Link also uses shields. Hero's Shield This is the first Shield Link will use. It can defend against most enemy attacks and projectiles, but not those of a magical nature and can be eaten by Like-Likes. Mirror Shield After making your way through the Ikanna Well, you'll find this shield. This has the same function as the Mirror Shield in Ocarina of Time it can defend against all attacks, even those of a magical nature, and it can also reflect light which can be used on certain blocks and switches that need to have light reflected in order to vanish or activate. Items Link also uses a wide variety of weapons. Most will be used by Human Link (unless noted). Arrow Quiver Arrows are used to shoot at distant targets either it be enemies or switches. The First Arrow Quiver (holds 30 Arrows) comes with the Hero's Bow in the Woodfall Temple. The Second Arrow Quiver (Holds 40 Arrows) is in the Clock Town Shooting Gallery, surpass the Gallery's record to get it, the Third one (Holds 50 Arrows) is in the Southern Swamp Shooting Gallery, get a perfect score to get it. Bomb Bag This is what you need to carry bombs. The first Bomb Bag (Holds 20 Bombs) is in the Bomb Shop, buy it. The second (Holds 30 Bombs can be found in either the Bomb Shop or the Curiosity Shop, depends on if you saved the Bomb Shop Gargo (more on that in LOZMM3D: The Bomber's Notebook) The Third (holds 40 Bombs) is in the Northern Mountains just outside the Goron Shrine, a Business Scrub sells it to you of you are in Goron Form and costs 200 Rupees. Bombs You can either drop or throw bombs to the place you want to use them. Good for using to blow up big boulders and weak walls. Bombchu Bombchu's are the moving bombs that go in an erratic trajectory and even up walls and ceilings to break an object that's otherwise out of reach. They explode either after a few seconds or if it hits an object. Bottles In this game, there are 6 bottles that you can use. The contents can be found here: LOZMM3D: Bottle Contents The first 2 bottles can be found in the Southern Swamp. The first is in the potion shop, first kind Koume in the Mysterious Forest and tell Kotake at the Potion Shop and she'll give you a bottle full of Red Potion. The second is after you defeat Odowla and clean up the swamp, Koume will let you play a game where you shoot targets underneath her, hit 20 targets to get the second bottle. The third is in the Northern Mountains, after you defeat Goht and bring Spring to the Mountains, find a cave somewhere outside the Goron Shrine where you'll be tested to use Powder Kegs (more on that later in this page) use the Powder Keg to destroy a boulder guarding the way to the Goron Race, compete and win first place to receive a bottle full of Gold Dust. The fourth bottle is in Romani Ranch in Termina Farmland, defend the Ranch from Alien Raiders to receive a bottle full of Milk. The fifth bottle is in the Western Shoreline, win the Beaver Race twice to receive an empty bottle. The last one is in the Eastern Canyon. On the night of the Final Day, use the Captain's Hat to have the Stalchildren open the grave they're guarding. Underneath, you'll find Dampe and guide him to dig up blue flames, find 3 flames to summon a big poe, defeat the big poe to have chest containing an empty bottle appear. Deku Nut These items from Ocarina of Time return for this game. It has the same function as it'll create a blinding flash which stuns some enemies. As an added bonus, Deku Nuts can also be used by Deku Scrub Link and even when he's launched from a Deku Scrub Flower and can use them as like bombs to damage or stun enemies from above. Deku Stick These sticks have the same function as in Ocarina of Time, they can be used to light torches and even attack some out of reach enemies. But a burning Deku Stick also brings a danger, it can attract Poison Moths, unless you get rid of the burning stick they'll drain your health. Fire Arrow By defeating Wizrobe, you'll get this Arrow Power-Up. The Fire Arrow has basically the same function as it does in Ocarina of Time this can light torches as well as burn away spider webs and even melt ice covered doors, paths and eye switches. It can even defeat freezards instantly. Hero's Bow After defeating a pair of Dinolfoes, you get this weapon. Having the same function as the Fairy Bow has in Ocarina of Time, this can allow you to shoot arrows at distant targets. Hookshot This item is like the 2 hookshots from Ocarina of Time it can latch onto certain objects and pull Link to that object such as black and white target-like areas on walls and pillars as well as wooden tree trunks, barrels, treasure chests and torches. Ice Arrow After defeating Wart, you'll get this Arrow Power-Up. This power-up can allow you to freeze certain enemies (as you can in Ocarina of Time). But there are new features to the Ice Arrow. You can effective turn squishy enemies such as Octoroks and Chuchus into blocks of ice which you can stand on or even push, in certain areas on the water you can create temporary ice platforms that'll help you to get to another area. Light Arrow After defeating a Garo Master, you'll receive this Arrow Power-Up. This power-up will envelope a target in light which is like poison to darkness-type enemies. It can do around 1.5 times more damage than a regular arrow. This can also make Sun-switches activate and sun-switch blocks vanish. Lens of Thruth Once making it over with help from Kaepora Gaebora the Owl, you'll be in this alcove with a treasure chest that'll contain this item. Like in Ocarina of Time, it'll reveal certain pathways, objects such as treasure chests and even some enemies. Magic Beans Just like in Ocarina of Time, you use Magic Beans to create magical moving platforms. Instead of waiting 7 years for them to grow, you can use fresh spring water to help them grow instantly. Powder Keg A new item to use in this game. This item can put out a better blast force then regular bombs and can do more damage as well. But it can only be used by Goron Link and you can also use 1 at a time and can take a long time before it explodes (though you can use an arrow to make it explode instantly). Pictograph Box This item can take pictures of anything you point at it (like a camera). Unlike in the original Nintendo 64 version which can only take sepia pictures, this item can take full colored pictures. It's already assigned to the first person mode button on the bottom screen. Wallets Initially, Link can carry 99 Rupees. Of course, a lot of the items that Link will buy will be more than Link can carry, this can be solved by getting wallets. The Adult Wallet (holds 200 Rupees) is in the Clock Town Bank which the owner will give you after saving 200 Rupees. The Giant Wallet (Holds 500 Rupees) will be given to in the Skulltula House in the Western Shoreline if you clear it of Gold Skulltulas on either the first or second days. Temporary Items These items are used to gain access to certain areas or to complete certain objectives. Title Deeds These title deeds will allow you to use a Business Scrub's Deku Flower. You need the 1st Title Deed in your first 3 days in Clock Town in order to get into the Clock Tower at 12 AM on the night of the Final Day. You can obtain all of the title deeds (one at a time) to get 4 Heart Pieces in a task involving Business Scrubs. Anju's Letter In a task to re-unite Anju with her long lost fiancée: Kafei. She'll give you a letter she wrote to him. Put in a post box so it can be sent. Pendant of Memories This is a possession of Kafei. He'll reveal himself to you and tell you to give this to Anju as a promise to wait for him. Priority Mail This item is given to you by a friend of Kafei's. Give this to the Postman and he'll deliver it.